User blog:TheIkranRider/My ReBoot Retrospective
Ok, so you've probably noticed that I happen to be a fan of the ReBoot series. Well, duh! This has been a show I grew attached to since I was a kid. And since I heard it's going to premiere on Netflix next month, I might as well tackle it in this retrospective. And if maryjoyg38 dares to plagiarize this, she's going to find her ass banned!! Anyway, allow me to take you down to memory lane on how I got introduced to ReBoot. The story begins back in April 1999, when I first heard Mortar on Toonami announce this message, "There is a world inside your computer... A place where Guardians protect the Mainframe by battling in the Games. The reward is survival. The penalty? Deletion. The enemy is you." That was when I heard it was going to replace another awesome series, The ThunderCats, on their time slot. At first, I was reluctant, as I was disappointed I was never going to see the show again...which I hadn't since then. But, because it sounded interesting, I'd thought I might give it a try. So, after the pilot episode, The Tearing, I kind of thought it was pretty good. And from the middle of Season 1 onward, I was hooked! I remembered being immersed in that all-digital world, trying to learn their terminology, understand the foreign, futuristic setting, and little did I knew that this was actually the first animated series that featured CGI graphics; even earlier than Pixar! I didn't first learn about fighting inside a computer from Code Lyoko or the Matrix. I found out thanks to Jonny Quest's Questworld, and this phenomenal series. I loved every aspect of it, the story, characters, action, drama, you name it. This was a very pivotal moment from my childhood, ever since before the new millennium. And when Toonami transited from Moltar to Tom in the Absolution, the series fit like a glove. I was thankful that Toonami picked up the slack, since ABC dropped it off their lineup since they complained like babies that it was too dark and dramatic. I didn't care! ...That was until around the end of Season 2. When Bob was shot into the Web, I was desperate to see what would happen to him, and Enzo. I recalled a former friend teasing me that Bob was never going to make it, leaving me upset and bewildered. By the time that happened, I was actually getting myself acquainted to A LOT of strange things, things that were completely outside the norm. Such as Super Metroid and Super Smash Bros during the last Christmas in the 1900s. From then on, that was when I decided to come up with some unusual teams. I used to own a sticker book about snakes, so I became obsessed about learning the different species. Since then, I came up with the "ReBoot Snakes," consisting a rattlesnake named Rattly, a cobra, a python, an anaconda, a black mamba, a boa constrictor, a copperhead, and others. I couldn't get Bob's fate off my mind until I finally saw him again after several grueling weeks!! I was ecstatic when Matrix and the gang saved him, entered Mainframe, and set things right. Heck, I could still remember the finale song word for word. But by the time I played more of Smash Bros, I decided to change the team since the last one was too awkward, even for me. Even my OC's name, as it was called Cosmonty, a mashup of Cosmos and Monty from Monty Python; ironically, I've never seen it. LAME! So, I stuck with the Pokémon ever since. I was just getting into the franchise, and I decided to develop my expanding team: from Mewtwo and Mew from the first movie, to his clones, to most of my favorites. Keep in mind I mostly grew up with Pokémon Stadium 1 & 2, not the handheld games. From then on, my OC was a Pokémon Trainer, and my style was officially established. Every episode incorporated different species, mostly those from the anime. And that's where you'll see some of my crossovers. I didn't change the name until a few years back, though, as I wasn't sure what it should've been. By 2001, it was the Daemon saga. I watched the first half when it was close to Christmas. But I wasn't able to see the 2nd half until I downloaded the rest from a site known as Kazaa...before it was littered with viruses. By the year after that, I had Super Smash Bros. Melee before summer vacation. I had a blast with it, and it became one of my most nostalgic games! I was still experimenting what style I should use concerning the start of Season 4, and then I included the Smashers there, recruited by Akari. Then, I suffered from a lot of growing pains, like any teenager would. It was undoubtedly one of the most darkest, depressing moments of my life, and I experienced a fallout from all the series I grew up with, including Pokémon and ReBoot. Nevertheless, the memories always got me through the most tumultuous times, and it still does to this very day. I was really upset that ReBoot ended with a cliffhanger and Rainmaker never followed through; not even with a cancelled theatrical release, or a show designed for younger audiences known as Binomes. Plus Tony Jay, Megabyte's voice actor, passed in 2006 due to heart complications. For 17 years, ReBoot has always been on the fritz, and then just a week ago, I found out that it's officially getting revived! The subseries is named, "The Guardian's Code," and it's supposed to be both a continuation and remake from the original, starring four teen cadets on a quest to become Guardians. Although the characters I know would have smaller roles. Back then, I was using Pokémon from the first two Generations. It'll be a hassle to include the other installments, as well as perhaps an upgraded plethora of the Smashers. My mind has been on a standstill, and I kept hoping it'll air on US shores on TV like it did before, specifically on Toonami's Adult Swim block. Regardless, if I DO happen to see the series somewhere, then I can get to work on Akari's comeback and a new squadron of her newfound Pokémon from Hoenn and beyond. Of course, it's going to take quite awhile to put it together. I already started a plot synopsis which seemed to be the better way, and lately the series has been getting a lot of backlash. I'm going to eliminate the existing elements of the Guardian's Code since the story was nonsensical, and just leave myself to my own devices as I did so before. I shouldn't get my hopes up, and I really wish the outcome for the original would be...Alphanumeric! Category:Blog posts